Edward's Letters
by Emerald4391
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Jacob took off in such a rush when he received the invite for Bella's wedding? It wasn't because he was upset for Bella, no, the reason was much more entertaining. Read to find out. One shot.


Introduction:

Have you ever wondered why Jacob took off in such a rush when he received the invite for Bella's wedding? Sure, she was going to marry a "bloodsucker," but do you really think he cared _that_ much about her welfare? No, it was something much more simple than that. Something much more, well, _entertaining_…

Edward's Letters

He sat down at his desk, pen in hand, poised to write on the scrap paper in front of him. _What to say, what to say?_ After pondering the matter for a brief moment, he decided on scribbling down the first things that came to mind.

**Dear Jacob,**

**It may cause you great dismay, but Bella has decided to marry me and become a vampire. I am sorry for your loss and any heartbreak that this may have caused you, but rest assured knowing you will recover and be able to love again. She did love you, you know. Just not enough. Enclosed is the invitation to our wedding and it is my sincerest wish that you attend. It would mean the world to her, because you are her best friend.**

**Sincerely,**

**Edward Cullen**

_No, no, that's all wrong. Too wishy-washy. I don't want to seem like a wet noodle. _Crossing this out with flourish, he flipped it to the other side. Stopping for a moment he scratched his chin, batting his thick eyelashes in deep thought. Once again he put his pen to the page.

**Dear Fleabag,**

**Guess what. Bella chose me and we're getting married. So much for her liking you, eh? Enclosed is an invite to the wedding. You can attend if you want. Bella wants you to. I'd rather you not. Just so you know even if you show up you will have NO chance with her. She is mine now. MINE. **

**So long puppy,**

** Edward Cullen**

He smiled slightly at this. Although sorely tempted to put this into the letter, he resisted the impulse. _Too much. If Jacob showed up to the wedding about to explode things would get messy… Not that it wouldn't be fun to have an excuse to beat him to a pulp. But that would hurt Bella. Ugghh this eternal love thing really takes all the fun out of everything. Plus, Bella would tear me limb from limb if he showed her the letter. The mongrel always seemed like the obnoxious tattletale type._ Sighing, he crumpled this page up and chucked it into a nearby waste bin with cutting edge precision. It went in with a swish, hitting neither side.

Taking out another blank page, he stared at it dejectedly for a moment before his face lit up victoriously. A light bulb appeared above his head. With a smug look on his face, he pushed the paper to the side, reaching instead for the wedding invitation. Flicking his wrist to move his shirtsleeve up his arm, he carefully angled his hand to the page and printed a few words in neat script onto the back. _Aaaah_, he breathed contentedly. _Perfect – Assertive, elegant, refined and brief._

After blowing on it lightly to dry the wet ink, he tucked it into the envelope gently, then copied down Jacob's address. Standing up, he walked down the stairs, holding the envelope behind his back. In the living room Bella sat behind a large oak table, piled high with the same type of manila envelopes, each carrying Bella and Edward's married initials and typed addresses. Bella was anxiously talking to Alice about the amount of people who were to attend and Edward was able to slip his letter into the pile unnoticed.

Turning around to leave, he began to stroll back up the stairs until he heard Bella call his name. Turning around he gave her a small wave and she gave him that nervous, pinched look that made his heart flutter. Then she turned back to her work and he climbed the rest of the stairs, only when he reached the top allowing a triumphant smile to crawl across his face, spreading to his eyes and filling his heart with the joy of sweet victory.

If anyone were to check that pile they would notice that within it sat a letter that did not quite belong, in which on the back of a wedding invitation sat six simple, true words.

**Dear Jacob,**

**I win.**

**Sincerely,**

** Edward.**


End file.
